


Merry Sheithmas!

by Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: Voltron Force (2011), Voltron: Legendary Defender, sheith - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: You know I'd give you the moon and the stars, but this year, I couldn't give you everything I would have wanted so here it is my little gift to you 🖤🙈.Thank you for being my twin-alien-force-user, my family and my smile everyday. Thank you for being my sanity and for saving the world from me becoming a villain too soon.I love you and you mean everything to me 🖤.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Merry Sheithmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JellyfishPoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishPoetry/gifts).



> You know I'd give you the moon and the stars, but this year, I couldn't give you everything I would have wanted so here it is my little gift to you 🖤🙈.
> 
> Thank you for being my twin-alien-force-user, my family and my smile everyday. Thank you for being my sanity and for saving the world from me becoming a villain too soon.
> 
> I love you and you mean everything to me 🖤.

Shiro opened his wardrobe for the fifth time that night to look for another shirt to wear. It was his last well-dressed one, so he hoped it would fit with the rest of his suit. Otherwise, he would have to wear something more casual, and Lance had been very persistent about the need of being properly dressed for his christmas party. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. The problem wasn’t that the pieces of his outfit didn’t fit well together, but that he would never see himself good enough to meet Keith after two years.

They kept inviting him to every event but Keith was always busy, or out of every type of contact. But that time, Lance played his tricks to lure Keith by telling him he had something really important to announce.  
Shiro didn’t like Lance’s method to make their friend leave his duties with The Blade of Marmora, but he had to admit that he couldn’t have felt happier when Keith accepted the invitation.

Shiro and Keith kept in touch during those two years but their communication changed from talking every week, to every month, to barely a few words every three months. He couldn’t really explain what was the reason, it just happened and at some point, he thought it would be the best, so he could move on and to focus on his marriage which wasn’t going precisely well.  
But the weight of the truth felt heavier as the days passed by and it didn’t take long for him to accept that he really couldn’t change his feelings for Keith, no matter how often, or not, they talked to each other. 

His phone rang and he knew perfectly who it was, because Matt called him just fifty minutes ago. 

-I promise you I’m almost done- Shiro said shortly. 

-That’s exactly what you said fifty minutes ago, Shiro. I know you are nervous, but we both will be dead if we are late! Or even worse...we will have to bear with Lance’s grumpy face the whole night.

-I know, I know...I’m coming- Shiro hanged off and gave himself a last look at the mirror. 

What was the point of wanting to look good for Keith anyway? He was a big brother to him and he would never be anything else, he thought bitterly, and took his coat patting his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed.

\- I’m sure Keith is dying to see you as well- Matt said once they both were driving in his car to Lance’s house.

Shiro sighed and turned his head to the window. The christmas lights gave the streets new colors that reflected on the puddles on the road, and he remembered the first christmas he lived with Keith.  
None of them had a family to visit during the holidays so they remained in the garrison, taking the chance to spend some time together.  
One of the days, Shiro talked about how beautiful the city looked under the Christmas lights and Keith told him he had never seen them, so they decided to go watch them together on their free day.

Shiro could still remember the tickle inside his stomach when he saw his friend’s amazed face when they reached the huge Christmas tree in the main square. That day he became certain of what he had been suspecting, he was, inevitably, falling in love with Keith.

-I’m not so sure of that, Matt. And it’s fine.

Matt frowned and looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

-It’s not fine at all, Shiro. Today it’s the first day since Keith left that I see you well dressed and shaved. Not talking about your hair, we need to thank Hunk for setting up an appointment with the barber. And for quiznak’s sake, you have got divorced because you still love him, Shiro! 

The oldest sighed deeply. The frustrating feeling mixing with his nervousness was making him feel nauseous. 

-I haven’t been at my best, yes, but, could we please change the topic? I’m too anxious for this right now, Matt.

Matt did a little protesting sound. He was tired of Shiro avoiding the topic and especially that night, he couldn’t just let it go. 

-You really need to talk to him tonight, Shiro. No more excuses, no more "I don't want to do it by a video call". Tonight you will have him in front of you and...you need to do it so you can move on with your life. Please. We all are worried about you. 

Shiro knew that was the truth and he hated them to be worried. Although, he wasn't even sure the solution would be to confess his feelings to Keith. What then? He would only ruin the night for his friend and then he would disappear for another two years if not more. And he would still feel like something was missing without Keith. 

-I don't know, Matt...-he answered not wanting to expose his trail of thoughts to his friend because he would start talking about Keith loving him back that way and it really made him feel down because he knew it wasn't true. 

This was the time for Matt to sigh deeply. 

-Okay if you don't tell him, I will- the younger one said, obviously joking. 

-Don't you dare or I'm telling your wife why her favourite collection blaster is no longer made by halonian metal, but by a hologram.

When they arrived at Lance's house, Keith wasn’t there but it didn’t surprise Shiro. The brunette wasn’t a party person, so he would probably arrive the later he could, and he, at the opposite from Matt, didn’t care about Lance’s grumpy faces.

But the time passed by and the brunette didn’t arrive. Shiro was becoming really nervous and anxious. What if he wouldn’t finally go to the party? He was dying to ask anyone about Keith, but being too obvious about how much he wanted to see him, would only bring him troubles with his friends. They didn’t need much to tease him about anything, especially about their half galra friend.

So Shiro pretended, the best he could, he wasn’t nervous about it, but he couldn’t hide his excitement when he heard Coran’s voice announcing Keith's arrival from the living room. He rushed to receive him and almost crushed against one of the guests, luring everybody's attention on him, Keith’s included.

Their eyes met and Shiro’s heart missed a beat, or just stopped beating, he couldn’t tell. Keith was gorgeous, as always. His hair was unsweeped in a ponytail and he was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt. He had a new little scar on his jaw but Shiro didn’t even have time to get worried about it because the brunette suddenly smiled at him and, ignoring Lance, who was approaching him with opened arms, walked to Shiro and hugged him. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, hoping Keith wouldn’t notice his heart beating crazily inside his chest.

-Shiro! It’s so good to see you. I...I have missed you, how are you? I...I mean...how have you been?- asked Keith once they parted away. He sounded nervous, probably as much as Shiro was.

-I have missed you, buddy!- He regretted calling him “buddy” half of a second after saying it. He never called him that! What was he saying?  
-I’m fine and you?

Shiro got a mixed feeling when Lance interrupted them to protest about Keith ignoring him. In one hand, he felt relieved their friend saved them from that awkward moment, he wasn’t sure they woul have known how to move on from. But on the other hand, he felt terribly sad because they never felt awkward around each other, just the opposite. Keith was the only person he could always feel safe with, and he knew, it was the same on his side.

The brunette gave him an apologizing look when Lance grabbed his arms to drag him to the others, who were eager to hug him too.

They talked and laughed together just like the old times. Keith explained to them the progress of the Blade of Marmora, and how, what was left from the Galra Empire, was almost extinct and gave them all greetings from Kroila who was busy and couldn’t attend the party.

Lance talked about his new job as a pilotting teacher in the garrison, Pidge and Hunk explained proudly their last device to easily transport water from one country to another. Matt also talked about his last adventures and then it was Shiro’s turn but his mind was blank.  
He didn’t pay much attention to what his friends were saying, he could only focus on not to stare at Keith all the time. He couldn’t believe his friend was there, it didn’t feel real.

-Well...I'm about to be promoted to general- he said like it was nothing, and took a sip of his beer while everybody looked at him puzzled.

-What?! And when were you going to tell us, Shiro?!- said Lance, indignated.

-Congratulations!- Matt and Pidge said at the same time and then looked at each other.

-But Lance is right, why haven’t you told us?-protested the younger of the siblings.

Shiro shrugged.

-The captain told me so just three days ago...I didn’t even have time to process it-he chuckled awkwardly and lowered his head to his beer. Then he felt a very familiar hand on his shoulder, and his cheeks blushed when he turned his head and met Keith’s smile.

-That’s a great new, Shiro. You deserve it. Congratulations.

-Thank you, Keith-he smiled back at his friend and the rest looked at each other giving the signal to start their plan. 

It was true Lance missed Keith, everybody did, and none of them liked how away from them the brunette had goten. But the main purpose of that party and Lance’s persistence to make Keith attend to it, was for Shiro to talk to him, and they had a plan to pull them to the terrace and leave them alone under the stars.

They called it “The Great Plan”, but the truth was, it wasn’t great at all but the opposite. It was pretty simple. It consisted of going outside together and then every of them would find an excuse to get in until Shiro and Keith were left alone.

Shiro realised something was going on when every of them said they needed to use the restroom. They didn’t even plan an order to call the excuse out. But he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He really wanted some time alone with Keith, even though he didn’t intend to confess him anything. Being with him was everything he needed.

They brought out some old memories from their garrison time and laughed at the thought of Lance being Keith’s teacher, and the bad time he would give the poor blue paladin.

Everything felt just right and Shiro didn’t feel awkward but relaxed and warm, just as he always felt with Keith.

Then the silence took place between them just before Keith lowered his head and rested his elbows on the railing, looking at the skyline of the city.  
-I’m sorry about your divorce, Shiro. And I’m sorry I didn’t even call you when I heard about it.

Keith’s tone suddenly changed. It turned serious, sad and it worried Shiro, he didn’t want him to feel bad about that.

-Oh, please, don’t worry about that, Keith. It 's okay. I could say I’m almost glad you didn’t call, I was grumpy and you know I can’t be worse than Lance when I’m like that- he chuckled and looked at Keith, expecting him to do the same, but he didn’t. The brunette just looked at the bottle of beer in his hands.

-I should have called you anyway.

Shiro sighed deeply and rested his elbows on the railing, getting closer to Keith.

-I mean it. It 's okay. I was just grumpy because of the feeling of failing Curtis. But I knew it was the best. I should have never got married in the first place.

He could almost hear Matt’s voice saying to him that it was the perfect moment to confess but he shook it out of his mind. It wasn’t it would never be.

Keith gave him a quick look and his sad eyes just broke Shiro’s heart. He really needed to make him know it was really okay.

-I’m sure you were very busy saving the galaxy, Keith. And even if you didn’t call me, I felt you were with me. I know you always are, okay?- this time was him who touched the brunette’s shoulder.

Keith shook his head and frowned, still avoiding to look at his eyes.

-It’s not only that...I just...was selfish and just...not brave enough. I thought I wouldn’t have been able to listen to the reasons you divorced Curtis because I couldn’t bear with anything else related to your marriage...I’m sorry…

Shiro looked at him confused and opened his mouth to say something but Keith continued.

-I’m an awful friend and you don’t deserve it, but you do deserve the truth- the brunette turned his head to look at Shiro. His eyes were shining and his expression was really afflicted.  
-I’m in love with you. I think I have always been.

The oldest one opened his eyes wide and felt likesuddenly everything spinned around him while his heart started beating so hard, that he felt the beats on his temples.  
He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He had to be dreaming, or unconscious or maybe dead. But those words couldn’t just be real.

-What?-was everything he could mumble.

Keith hid his face in his hands and grunted softly.

-I’m sorry, I know I’m ruining everything between us, but I couldn’t keep it anymore. It was killing me every day, every minute. I’m sorry, Shiro.

-I...divorced Curtis because I’m in love with you- the words fell down from his lips and Shiro just heard them once they were out, like his brain was no longer connected to his conscious self.

Keith raised his head and looked at him with wide and teary eyes. The sadness of his face was replaced by confusion.

-Shiro, I’m serious.

-I’m serious too. 

They looked at each other, sharing the deep confusion they felt at that moment. None of them could believe what they were hearing.

-I thought it would be impossible that you would ever feel the same so I tried hard to erase those feelings...and I thought I succeeded at some point but Curtis helped me understand I didn’t. I didn’t at all- explained Shiro feeling like he was coming back to his senses.

-It was the same for me...and I thought getting away from you would help me but it just made it worse…so I decided to take this chance to come and to talk to you.

-So you didn’t believe Lance’s excuse at all.

-Of course not!

Shiro snorted and rubbed his face with his hand, before laughing hard. A relieving euphoria was running through his body, but his brain still refused to believe the situation.

Keith laughed too.

-You could have said something. You would have saved me from a divorce-Shiro nudged Keith and he nudged his friend back.

-You could have said something too! I missed Pidge’s birthdays and you know I love the cakes Hunk bake for them!

They both laughed again and then lowered their head shyly.

-So now what?

Keith shrugged.

-You are the one who got married, you are the expert.  
Shiro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

-Maybe we could start by a kiss.

-It sounds good to me.

They standed up looking at each other with the bigger smile they had had on their faces in a very long time. And then, they got closer and Shiro cupped Keith’s face while he curled his fingers around the older’s shirt.  
Their lips approached slowly, like they thought the scene would blow away if they moved so quickly. And then they met. It was just a soft pressure and the start but after a brief moment, they opened and started kissing the other’s.  
It didn’t take long for the kiss to become urgent and passionate because they felt like they had already waited enough to kiss the other. They had already looked for those lips in another person's lips for so long that they wouldn’t miss another single minute not showing the other how much he was loved.

They parted only parted away when they were out of breath and they looked at each other with that smile they saved only for them.

-I love you, Keith. 

\- I love you, Shiro- answered the brunette before pulling Shiro into a kiss by the neck of his shirt.

-It’s a Christmas miracle!-Lance claimed behind the glass door of the terrace window, while wiping the tears from his cheeks with a handkerchief.

-Lance! Don’t stare!- the rest took him away from the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I used a drawing I already gave you but didn't have time to finish the one I was making for this 🥺. And I'm sorry about my english, it seems like it got worse because now I'm reading in spanish, pff 😆.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it a bit anyway 🙈.
> 
> Love you! 🖤


End file.
